dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Pig/Werepig
Don't Starve= |-| Don't Starve Together= During a full moon or after eating 4 pieces of meat based Monster Foods ( ), Pigs and Guardian Pigs will turn into Werepigs. A typical Werepig will transform back into a normal Pig after 4 game hours (shorter for Guardian Pigs) of being a Werepig or the start of the next day, whichever comes first. Like most Monsters, they are hostile and will attack anything nearby (including other Pigs). Werepigs will stop to eat any Food on the ground and will produce Manure if they eat Fruits or Vegetables. Unlike normal Pigs, they will also eat raw Mandrakes. When killed, they drop 2 pieces of Meat and 1 Pig Skin. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Pigs and their offspring when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Werepigs take 2 blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen and 3 Sleep Darts to be put to sleep. Tips *If the player has enough Monster Foods, more resources can be gained by killing Werepigs instead of normal Pigs. Give one Monster Meat to a Pig and lead it out of the Pig Village. Then give it three more Monster Meats to make it turn. Naughtiness will not be gained for killing Werepigs. However, other Pigs may attack until they're completely transformed because the Pig isn't a Werepig yet when transforming. *A Werepig can be used to convert stacks of Petals or other unwanted Vegetables to Manure as it will eat through a whole stack in one sitting without chasing anything. *A Werepig pack is dangerous. It is advised that one stays away from Pig Villages during the night of the full moon (even if it means leaving the player's base). If you want to kill a Werepig (or to simply see one), it is best to use the alternative method by feeding a normal Pig Monster Meats during the day. Trivia *In previous updates, Pigs used to talk more often, saying things along the lines of "You not pig" and "Ugly monkey man" when referring to Wilson. These lines have since been removed. *Pigs used to panic if given any non-fire light source before All's Well That Maxwell, and they will still refer to any light source as a fire. *Guardian Pigs were added in A Little Rain Must Fall update. *Their phrase "For great justice!" is a reference to All your base. *Though they cannot be bribed, the player can still feed meat items to Guardian Pigs. * A Werepig will retain any hat item given to them before transformation. If killed, it will drop that item, similar to a Pig. * If a Pig is being chased by any type of hostile Pig, it will run from it. It will keep running away from the hostile pig until it hit or the hostile pigs stops. * It was once possible to easily kill a Werepig during its transformation phase before it had a chance to attack, since it would stop to howl before beginning its assault, giving the player ample time to land many hits. This is no longer possible as Werepigs will now instantly transform when hit. * Prior to May 8th, 2016 update, haunted Werepigs could get stuck in panic mode. Bugs *If there has been a full moon since the last time the player has entered or exited a cave, any Pigs following will turn into Werepigs when the player switches levels. This is due to the world's time needing to catch up on the new level, and ultimately passing through the missed full moon. To prevent this, change levels alone initially, then have the Pig follow through. Gallery Pig turning Werepig.png|A Pig transforming into a Werepig. Werepig_Transform.gif|A transforming Pig. Pig transforming during full moon.png|A Pig transforming during a full moon. Werepig.jpg|A Werepig howling. Frozen Werepig.PNG|A frozen Werepig. Werepigs Pursuing Werebeaver.png|The Werebeaver being chased by Werepigs. Werepig-eating.png|Werepig going through a stack of Berries - the player is safe standing near it and can even hit it once without being attacked back. Werepig running.png|Werepig ignoring Wilson and running towards food on the ground. Werepig Football Helmet.jpg|A Werepig wearing a Football Helmet. Don't Starve Promo 2.png|A Werepig along other monsters chasing Wilson in a promotional image. Sleeping Werepig.png|Putting A Werepig to sleep using the pan flute. ru:Свин-оборотень pl:Świniołak Category:Monsters Category:Sanity Loss Category:Nocturnals Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Periodic Threat Category:Surface Creatures